Electroman Adventures
Electroman Adventures is the thirteenth level of Geometry Dash. It is the fourth level to be rated "Insane" as of Update 2.0. Description Electroman Adventures introduces transparent sawblades, breakable blocks, transparent spikes and fake spikes. It also introduces a new kind of block and platform. The level starts with a fairly simple cube sequence, but with a lot more decorations than previous levels. Also, a major decorational change is that jump rings are now surrounded by spinning blade-like objects. These are not real. Make sure you follow the arrows and do not over jump in the first cube part. It is followed by tricky sections using manipulation portals until it ends on a cube playground. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located at 12%, right before the first ship sequence. When there are 3 pillars of breakable blocks, instead of hitting the two jump rings, jumping up once and dropping, hit the two jump rings and jump 4 times. Hit another yellow jump ring and collect the coin. Make sure you don't jump immediately after collecting the coin or you will hit a spike. Go through the breakable blocks and hit the pink jump ring to enter the first ship sequence. Very rarely, the top block will not be destroyed and you will crash on the spikes on the wall. *The second secret coin is at 19%, during the first mini-ship sequence. There will be an obstacle with spikes on its sides after the sixth "pillar" of saw blades. Carefully fly through the area where there are fake spikes. Grab the coin and exit through the other side. It is possible to fly over the coin. *The third secret coin is at 91%, during the mini-ball sequence. Just like the other coins there are fake spikes, go through them and change gravity rapidly to avoid the incoming spikes, and once you have avoided all the spikes change gravity once again to make sure you don't crash at the top. Don't tap too fast or you will hit a spike. Walkthrough Trivia *This level was originally rated "Harder", but the difficulty was changed to "Insane" in Update 1.7. *On the Update 1.6 trailer, the beginning section had a slightly different and undecorated layout. There were also no breakable blocks. *All of the secret coins use fake spikes in the pathways of getting them. *Along with Clutterfunk, Electroman Adventures unlocks a ship when completed in normal mode. *This is the last official level to contain a mirror portal. Though they may appear in future levels. *Electroman Adventures takes 1 minute and 29 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 91 jumps. Errors *At the first cube segment at 11%, as you jump up to the first secret coin's route, it is possible to pass through the gap between the platform and the sawblade where the yellow jump ring is located and return to the regular path. By jumping over the set of double spikes on the regular path the player can continue the level normally. *At the second cube segment at 28%, if you hit the second yellow jump ring late, you may skip the fifth and sixth blue gravity pads at 30% and end up hitting the purple jump pad instead. *At the first ball segment at 39%, if you hit the second and third blue gravity rings late and avoid the fourth, it was possible to skip the cube and mirror portals an stay as a ball. If you stayed up the top and then switched gravity at 43%, you would make it to the next UFO segment safely, as seen here. However, this was patched in Update 1.7, as the platform that is above the cube and mirror portals had spikes added to it. *At the second UFO segment at 66%, the player can slide underneath or jump over the ship and deactivation mirror portal and remain as a mini-UFO in mirror mode. This results in completing the rest of the level in mirror mode. * If the player completes the level in practice mode and restarts again in normal mode without exiting the level, when they try to use to route to collect the first secret coin, a breakable block will not break, forcing the cube to crash into spikes. Gallery ElectromanAdventuresMenu.png|Level selection ElectromanAdventuresMenuOld.png|Original difficulty EA-C1.png|First secret coin EA-C2.png|Second secret coin EA-C3.png|Third secret coin Ship09.png|Ship unlocked after completion Category:Levels